1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load carrying apparatus, including a casing and a load hook pivotably mounted to the casing, a connection portion adapted for connection to a load rope, a stop pawl adapted to cooperate with the load hook at its mouth area, a device for a remote controlled pivoting of the load hook and thus opening of the mouth area of the load hook to release a load from the load hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load carrying apparatuses of the kind set forth above are generally available specifically for use at helicopters. In the case of helicopters it is quite important that the load, if necessary, can be dropped from the load hook. The commonly known stop pawl located in the mouth area of the load hook is generally spring loaded and operates properly if the flight poses no problems. If, however, the helicopter suddenly stalls together with the load, it is possible that the load rope slackens and dislocates the stop pawl which is biassed by means of a spring in its locking position from the outside and thus leading to an opening of the mouth area of the load hook, such that a critical and dangerous situation can arise.